Twin Front War
by Breaker of combos
Summary: Hollows are evolving, soon they will be the ruling force in both worlds. Ichigo and his allies must face this new foe as well as old ones.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any settings or characters created by Noriaki Kubo

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez staggered silently down an empty street. His body covered with blood, bruises, and cuts. He muttered to himself continuously.

"Damn Aizen, who does he think he is?"

His speech was interrupted by a spout of coughing up blood.

"First he tries to kick me out of the espada, now he kicks me out of the arrancar and tries to do me in!" "Bastard… oh well at least I got to kill that fat-ass yammy before I left!"

He attempted to let out a laugh, but only succeeded in causing his chest to explode in pain. Suddenly he felt a massive spiritual pressure behind him. He swiftly turned around.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!"

A faint, calm voice responded, "Coward? We musn't jump to conclusions so fast Grimmjow."

Grimmjow immediately took battle stance.

"You know my name… so which are you arrancar or soul reaper?"

The voice answered with definitive sass, "I am offended that you would even consider me being a part of those worthless groups." "Tell me Grimmjow, when did you start caring who your opponent was?"

Grimmjow managed a faint smirk, "So you admit you're my opponent?"

The voice paid no mind to this query, instead It continued, "Oh! Could it be? The mighty Grimmjow is worried? Worried that he'll get into a fight he can't win?"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted, he immediately fell to his knees due to the pain brought about by shouting.

"My my my, in that state I can't blame you for being cautious, being attacked by all the espada at once will do that to you."

"Hehe, If it weren't for the intervention of your loyal fraccion you'd be dead."

Grimmjow, still writhing in pain managed to object, "Ugh… How do you know this?"

"Forgive me for being cliché', but we have our sources. Oh, but don't worry you'll know everything about us soon enough."

The voice trailed off into the sound of footsteps, progressively louder, louder than any footsteps human could make. Grimmjow hoisted himself up to get a look at who this figure was. Out of the shadows of an allyway stepped forth a large black lizard-like beast, wearing a bone-white mask.

"A hollow? Grimmjow was filled with confusion, how could a hollow produce that much spiritual pressure? he wondered.

"So what are you? An Adjuchas that somehow managed to escape Aizen's sight?"

"Adjuchas?" The hallow showed the closest thing to a smile a hollow can have. "You flatter me Grimmjow, but no, I'm no adjuchas, I'm not even a menos."

Grimmjow was in shock. "Th-then how? Nothing short of a menos could hope to have a spiritual pressure that high!"

"Whoever said I'm short of a menos?" "I'm something above that level. And…" the hollow chuckled. "I'm more than capable of besting you in your current state."

Grimmjow overcame his pain and snapped to attention. The hollow lunged forth swiping with its claws. Grimmjow leaped into the air, avoiding the swipe, but no sooner had he gotten into the air when the beast sent its pointed tail careening after him. The tail pierced through Grimmjow's shoulder. Immediately after, the tail retracted and hovered right before the temporarily stunned grimmjow. The end of the tail began to glow a bright flashing red. Grimmjow saw this and immediately recognized it; a cero. The tail fired it's payoad point blank. Grimmjow fell down crashing into the earth. The hollow looked on with keen interest, after a few moments he began to step forward towards the crater. Grimmjow flew straight out of the dust cloud at the hollow and delivered a devastating punch right on its mask.

A large crack began to show immediately. Not satisfied with this grimmjow delivered a swift roundhouse to the side of the hollow's head. The hollow shrieked with pain and slashed with its claws. One of them managed to land onto Grimmjow's chest opening an existing wound. Grimjow quickly backed up only to collapse as blood poured out of his body. The hollow saw this opportunity and fired a series of ceros at the arrancar.

"Hehehe… see? I told you" the hollow taunted.

Grimmjow lay on the ground, bloodied, beaten. The hollow began to move forward towards its fallen opponent.

In his last moments of consciousness Grimmjow stared at the beast as it marched forward. The crack on its mask had grown larger, and as the hollow made its way the mask fell off.

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he saw what lurked under the mask.

"What? What are you?" he asked with faint breath.

"Hush little grimmjow, it's time for you to come with me."

And with that, grimmjow lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Two figures approached the gates of the seireitei. One short, but slender with jet black spiky hair. The other, a large obese man black man with his hair in a ponytail. Both were dressed in pure white clothes with a similar design to soul reaper outfits. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka stood in their way.

Jidanbo spoke "You know the rules, only soul reapers are allowed in here"

One of the figures cackled "Oh, but don't you see? We are soul reapers."

The two figures suddenly disappeared in a fraction of a second. Jidanbo knew enough about soul reapers to recognize this as a flash step. But before he could even make a move to counter he fell to his knees, covered in slash marks. The figures stood behind the defeated giant, and without hesitation they entered the seireitei.

It took no time at all before the duo was confronted by soul reapers.

"It's seems our presence is known" One remarked, "but that's to be expected I suppose"

The squadron of soul reapers drew their Zanpakutō, but one of the duo commented non-chalantly, "Judging from your spiritual pressures, none of you are above 5th seat, sad really."

Both of them unsheathed Zanpakutō of their own.

The soul reapers were taken back. But after a moment of hesitation they charged. Within moments the soul reapers were on the ground defeated.

"Well that was a disappointment, the short one mentioned. "But I suppose maybe we could get some fun out of you two there."

He turned around to look at Isane Kotetsu and Momo Hinamori looking down from a rooftop.

Isane took a step back, "M-momo, you go and warn the captains, I'll hold them off."

Momo hesitated for a second before donning a fierce determined look on her face, "Right." She then leapt along the rooftops towards the center of Seireitei.

The figures chuckled, "Hey how about I take care of this one, you chase down the other?" The large one suggested.

"Oh, all right, but I get to have the fun next time." With that he took off, flying straight past Isane.

Isane tried to strike him, but failed. She then turned her attention to the man still remaining.

She wasted no time in her attack, "Run! Itegumo!**" **Her zanpakto transformed into its shikai state. She immediately launched at her opponent with lightning speed, the large man still managed to avoid the strike though. He drew his sword and the two began a clash of blades.

"You're different than the other soul reaper trash" He taunted.

"Don't underestimate us, especially not a lieutenant!" Isane countered.

Isane managed to slip past the man and stab him in the torso.

"Bastard!" he swung quickly with his arm, followed up by a sword strike, Isane fell to the ground. He then kicked her forward a few feet. He quickly checked the newly inflicted wound only to see the slightest of papercuts.

"Heh, just a small cut, you might as well be swinging a thumbtack!"

He began to approach his fallen opponent when he suddenly felt a burning sensation coming from his chest. He swiftly looked to find the cut had grown to the size of a small stab wound.

"What did you do to me?" The man demanded.

"Heh, that's Itegumo's shikai ability", Isane stated with an unusual smugness. "Any wound it inflicts continues to grow slowly, until it consumes the opponent."

"How very useful, unfitting for someone in the fourth company, but still useful, but I doubt it works when the Zanpakto changes back to its original state."

The wound grew once more, causing a slight hesitation in the man's movement, but not enough to stop him from stomping Isane into the ground. A few feet away Itegumo reverted back to it's standard form. The wound no longer grew.

About a kilometer away Momo sprinted atop the rooftops working her way to the center. She stopped about mid-jump and spun around to face her pursuer. "Snap! Tobiume" Her zanpakto transformed into its shikai state, and began to glow with a bright glare. Tobiume became covered with flames. With a smooth stroke Momo swung her blade sending a great sphere of destruction at her pursuer.

He flinched ever so slightly and the flames hit there target, there was a small period where nothing happened, when suddenly he appeared from out of the smoke, slightly singed with anger in his eyes.

"That hurt you little brat!" He drew a Zanpakto of his own and dashed towards momo. She tried to deflect his blade, but he was to quick and the sword pierced through her chest. Momo let out a faint cry of pain before collapsing. The man stood triumphantly over her body mumbling to himself.

"Better get back to Madera, don't want to get separated this early on."

He lept across the rooftops back to his comrade who was waiting impatiently on a bench.

"What took you so long, and why are you such a mess?"

"That bitch shot fire at me, let's see how YOU look after that. But it looks like you had your share of trouble." He said pointing at the large man's chest wound.

"Hey! She was a lietenant!."

"As if that's a challenge. The real battle is on ahead."

The two men began walking down an alley, an alley soaked with blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two men continued on their journey through the soul society. They had successfully managed to defeat even more soul reapers.

"When does the hard part start?" The large one asked.

"Hopefully, there won't be one." The short one answered.

"Don't talk like that; you want to get a good fight just as much as I do."

"I want to _kill_ soul reapers, not fight them."

"Yeah, sure you do."

Their conversation came to an end when they sensed two large spiritual pressures from behind. They quickly spun around to find Ikkaku Madarame and Tetsuzaemon Iba standing before them.

"And who might you be?" the small one inquired. "Oh, wait, you're just a lieutenant and a third seat, I don't care who you are."

Ikkaku spoke, "You two must be the source of all the fallen soul reapers we've been finding."

"What of it?" the short one asked sarcastically.

Iba unsheathed his blade and pointed it straight at the duo.

Ikkaku agreed with a smirk, "Yeah, that."

Tetsuzaemon whispered to his partner, "Aren't you going to do that weird dance thing?"

"No." Ikkaku responded.

"You did that with the last intruders."Tetsuzaeom countered.

"This is different!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Oh please, if you're not a captain I have no interest in you." The short one replied calmly paying no mind to their antics. "Where might I find them anyway? I haven't seen any around."

Ikkaku answered with his smirk reappearing, "sorry, but they're in some dull meeting, no one has a chance of getting to them, they're even beyond the reach of hell butterflies. But in the meantime, you can play with us."

He then stated in a near monotonous tone: "Grow, Hōzukimaru."

Hōzukimaru's naginata form appeared in his hands.

"All right then," The short one said. "We'll humor you."

The duo drew their Zanpakto. The short one darted straight for Ikkaku, while the other leaped into the air, crashing down on Tetsuzaemon, who barely managed to avoid the attack. The short one began to trade blows with Ikkaku.

"Heh, I'm not used to fighting against such a weapon, but even still you're doing pretty well. All right, I've decided! You are worthy of knowing my name. You may address me as Seth. My partner over there is Madera."

"I'm honored" Ikkaku stated sarcastically, "Now die."

Ikkaku lept backwards and began charging seth. Seth managed to evade most of the blows taking only a slight cut on his chest.

Seth stared at the wound for a few seconds before declaring, "Well, looks like I'll have to try too."

He turned to face Ikkaku and cracked a faint smile.

"Now! Control the battlefield! _Petenshi!_"

His Zanpakto began to radiate a white glow until it was completely overtaken by white. An orb of light emerged from the tip and flew towards his left hand where he firmly grasped it. The orb grew into the shape of the zanpakto. Then the two blades extended until they fell limp and landed on the ground. The white light began to fade revealing two long pitch black whips.

"What the?" Ikkaku stared speechless.

"How do you like it? Alow me to introduce my Zanpakto, Petenshi!" Seth gloated.

Ikkaku snapped out of his stupor, "Doesn't matter, I'll still cut you down!"

He readied his blade and began to charge again. Seth raised his new whips and with grace sent the tips flying at ikkaku.

"They can extend?" Ikkaku exclaimed.

Ikkaku managed to dodge the first whip and deflected the second with his blade. He continued with his charge until he was within range of seth. He deliverd several quick thrusts at his opponent. Seth managed to dodged them all effortlessly before delivering a swift kick to ikkaku's chest. Ikkaku flew back for a few meters before catching his balance. He looked to see Seth up ontop of a rooftop, staring down at ikkaku. Seth raised his whips sending the tips directly above Ikkaku before yelling, "Smash!"

The tips of the whips shined with the same white light as before, the light expanded to two giant spheres. The light died down and two large metal orbs stood at the end of the whips.

"Yaaah!" Seth screamed as he swung the whips down toward ikkaku, who managed to leap out of the way just in time. While he was still in the air Seth appeared a few meters behind him.

"Slice!" he yelled and the two orbs transformed into a pair of large pendulum like blades in a flash of white light. Ikkaku turned around only to be severely cut across his side. Both of them landed and Ikkaku fell to his knees. The pendulums on Petenshi dissipated.

"Do you give up soul reaper?" Seth taunted.

Ikkaku managed to pull himself up, breathing heavily he managed to utter, "Ban-"

His speech was interrupted by petenshi wrapping around his arm.

"Spark" Seth proclaimed emotionlessly.

Petenshi became engulfed in blinding electricity. Ikkaku screamed in pain and fell back to his knees.

Seth retracted his whips then immediately raised the to the sky to the sides of Ikkaku.

"Slice" Seth swung his arms down in a crossed motion, within seconds a large X-shaped cut adorned Ikkaku's torso. Ikkaku fell face first into the ground.

"Didn't expect to use Shikai this early on." Maybe I underestimated the soul reapers."

A loud voice proclaimed: "That was pretty impressive!" "Now use that power on me!"

Seth spun around to see a soul reaper standing in the road. "That spiritual presence… don't tell me; you're a captain." Seth proclaimed with fear in his voice."

"What's wrong, don't go gettin' scared on me."

"Aren't you supposed to be in some kind of meeting?"

"To do staff reports and inventory? As if."

Meanwhile Madera and Tetsuzaemon continued their battle elsewhere. Both were covered with cuts adorning their bodies.

Tetsuzaemon stated calmly: "It seems we are evenly matched."

Madera protested "Like hell if I'm equal to a lieutenant!"

Tetsuzaemon let out a sigh, "I hate using this, I prefer fighting with a sword so much more."

He raised his blade above his head and declared: "Test your might! Tenshi genkotsu!"

His blade began to shine and expand to a fan like shape. "Now!" Tetsuzaemon swung his blade at the ground swiftly. Upon contact the blade shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments.

"What's this?" Madera questioned.

Suddenly the zanpakto fragments froze in midair and began to expand. They flew towards Tetsuzaemon and began to cover his body, still growing. Eventually Tetsuzaemon was covered completely in a metal skin. He assumed something akin to a boxing stance. He pressed of with his back foot and sped at madera. Madera barely managed to block his fist with his blade.

"Urgh, bastard… when did you get so strong?" he questioned.

Tetsuzaemon threw his other fist at madera's stomach and for a brief moment Madera let down his guard. Tetsuzaemon took advantage of this and delivered a flurry of strikes to Madera's face and body. With each blow madera was pushed back a few inches before Tetsuzaemon dealt a powerful kick right into madera's side. Madera was sent crashing into a nearby building.

Madera struggled to pull himself out of the rubble, but eventually stood before Tetsuzaemon.

"Oh buddy, did you pick the wrong opponent!" He began to laugh uncontrollably. Tetsuzaemon was taken back.

Madera ceased his laughter, "Prepare yourself, _Kurogane._"

His zanpakto emitted the same light as his partner's did earlier. It contracted into a thin strip that wrapped itself around his left arm. The strip that appeared on the outside of his arm began to expand forming an oval like armguard that covered his entire arm. This armguard was pure white with the exception of a thick black spot in the center.

Tetsuzaemon mocked," a shield? Do you really believe that it will help you survive?"

"Yeah, and I know it will kill you." Madera countered.

"Hiya!" Tetsuzaemon charged at madera delivering a fierce kick that madera was able to block with his armguard. Tetsuzaemon continued his assault, attacking from all angles; each blow was successfully blocked by the shield. Tetsuzaemon eventually backed away panting from exhaustion.

Madera took this opportunity, he turned slightly to the side to make the shield face his opponent. "Fire!" Madera shouted. The black spot in the middle began to glow bright yellow and suddenly a yellow blast of energy shot from it. It hit tetsuzaemon's shoulder knocking him back slightly.

"Looks like that armor crap doesn't help against non- physical attacks." Madera observed before bursting into laughter.

"You have no idea how powerful you just made me do you?" He proclaimed in between laughs, "That's what kurogane does, it protects me from attacks and whenever it is hit it absorbs half of the force hitting it and stores it as a salvo of spirit energy that I can fire off at will. Your little show just then supplied me with about 23 shots."

The black spot began to glow again, and a flurry of shots rained out. Tetsuzaemon could do nothing but fall victim to the hail. As the smoke settled from the attack Tetsuzaemon lay on the ground, defeated. The metal armor dissipated and next to his body his Zanpakto reformed.

Madera looked at his fallen opponent with triumph in his eyes. When suddenly his shoulder weighed down. He turned his head slightly to see a young pink-haired girl standing on his shoulder.

"W-What?" Madera could not think of an appropriate response to the situation.

Yachiru looked at the fallen lieutenant and with a smile she proclaimed happily; "Wow! You're strong! Could you do me a favor and go fight Kenny for me? I'm sure he'd love it!"

"Wha?" Madera was still dumfounded.

Yachiru dawned a frustrated look and poked him on his forehead. "Listen! Kenny is busy fighting your friend over there, but I don't think he'll last long, so go help him out and give Kenny some fun!" With that she leapt off and darted into the distance.

"M-my friend? Seth!" Madera dashed off towards seth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the darkness a figure sat upon a beautifully ordained throne atop his head was a twisted black crown. The emptiness of the throne room was broken by a duo of hollows, one snake-like, the other resembling a turtle.

"News?" the crowned figure inquired.

The snake snapped to attention. "Um- y-yes. The transition procedure on the arrancar was successful, his spiritual pressure has increased dramatically, although it is under our projected values."

"I can take care of that." The crowned figure declared. "Has zähmen finished?"

"Yes"

"Then I will visit soon. What is the status on the Visoreds?"

"Um…well my lord… they continue to be unresponsive to the procedures."

The crowned figure was silent.

"B-but the hollow produc-"

The snake was cut in half.

"Congratulations, you are now in charge of research." The crowned figure offhandedly said to the turtle. "I recommend you look into the visored project." As if nothing had happened he stated "Now I will visit our new member."

Back in the Soul society seth was barely avoiding Kenpachi's blade.

"C'mon! Stop stalling, fight back!"

Seth saw an opening and gave the slice command. He swung the whips and created a large cut on Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi stared at the wound. With excitement he exclaimed "Alright! You can cut me!"

"What?" Seth questioned.

Kenpachi dashed toward and past seth swinging his blade. A large gash appeared on seth's shoulder. Unphased Seth sent his whips after kenpachi. Kenpachi dodged the first and grabbed the other.

"What kind of cheap trick is this?" Kenpachi inquired.

Seth proclaimed with a grin, "Pierce!"

Petenshi began to shoot large needles out of its whips, like thorns on a rose. Kenpachi's had was impaled by several sharp spikes.

With slight difficulty Kenpachi let go of the whip. "Cut it out with the fancy tricks and attack me!" He proclaimed with a bloodied hand.

"What the hell is with you?" Seth stuttered in horror.

Kenpachi let out a deep sigh, "I thought you were going to prove fun, but I guess you're just as dull as the others. I'll kill you and get this over with."

"Not so fast!" Several yellow bolts flew toward kenpachi engulfing him in a dusty cloud.

"Madera." Seth acknowledged.

"Miss me?" Madera taunted joining his companion.

"Not at all, I could have handled him."

"He he…" a voice trailed out of the dust cloud.

Kenpachi stepped out of the haze, a fierce grin on his face.

"Even if you are using stupid kido type attacks, that still stung. Maybe… If I fight both of you at the same time it'll balance out!"

"What's with this guy seth?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out."

"Enough talk!" Kenpachi leapt off flying at the two.

Kenpachi swung his blade with ferocious force, only to have the blow blocked by Kurogane's shikai. Seth flashed stepped behind kenpachi and wrapped Petenshi around him. "Spark"

Kenpachi's entire body became engulfed in electricity, stunning him. Madera fired off several point-blank shots off.

"All right, if you too aren't going to try I'm ending this." Kenpachi exclaimed as he broke free of the whips unphased.

Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and tossed it to the ground. Instantly his spiritual pressure exploded, his yellow aura began to fill the area.

The duo were experiencing fear for the first time since entering the den of soul reapers.

Overcoming the dread Seth gave the slice command and swung at kenpachi who effortlessly deflected both blades. Kenpachi rushed the two of them severely cutting Madera and harming Seth with his spiritual pressure alone. Kenpachi turned quickly to slice Madera only to cut a gash in Kurogane.

"Y-you cut it… I'LL KILL YOU!" Madera flew into a frenzy.

He instantly fired a salvo of about fifty shots. Most of them disentigrated upon contact with Kenpachi's aura, but a few managed to hit their target. Madera had a sudden realization. He rushed straight into kenpachi's aura of destruction. Kenpachi was stunned for a second out of confusion. He snapped out of this and slashed Madera across the chest.

Madera back off reeling in pain, but he none the less smiled deviously. "You just made me invincible!" he declared." Kurogane doesn't just get its power from physical attacks, it also can charge from kido type attacks."

Seth noted "In case you haven't noticed this guy doesn't use kido."

"No, but kido is really just concentrated spiritual pressure and that spiritual pressure of his is strong enough to give kurogane a charge. I'd say I just got about 100 shots from him."

"Don't tell me…" Seth began.

"Yeah" Madera confirmed.

Madera held Kurogane about to fire.

"Didn't you already try that?" Kenpachi pointed out.

Kurogane's center began to glow and a single gigantic beam flew out of it.

Kenpachi was instantly engulfed in the massive wave. As the wave began to dissipate the pair could make out kenpachi falling to his knees.

"Y-you cheating bastards…" Kenpachi crashed to the ground, his body burned and bruised.

"I hate resorting to that attack, shooting a bunch of smaller ones, even if they are weak, is so much cooler." Madera commented.

He looked over to see seth stariing at the fallen captain.

"Yo, what's the deal?"

"We should have been able to beat him."

"Um, seth we DID beat him."

"Let me finish madera… we should have been able to beat him with no trouble at all, we barely won." Seth said, feeling the wounds on his chest.

"Hey, he was a captain, of course he would be tough."

"We've been training for CENTURIES MADERA!" Seth exploded, "THERE SHOULDN'T BE A SINGLE SOUL REAPER WE CAN'T DESTROY!"

He managed to regain his cool, "That meeting can't last forever, tend to your wounds and rest, we move out in an hour." He turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo squirmed in his bed.

"Rangiku… Rukia… Orihme…. Rangiku…" he muttered in his sleep.

His dreaming was interrupted by a small stuffed animal jumping on his face.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Kon yelled as he bounced on ichigo's head repeatedly. Ichigo quickly grabbed kon's head firmly and threw him against the opposite wall.

"I'm up okay!" he exclaimed.

Kon rubbing his head noted, "You should really take better care of me! What would Sister Rukia think if she saw me in such a sorry state?" Kon began to drool, his mind running with thoughts of rukia.

"She'd probably give me a medal" Ichigo responded plainly, focusing on getting dressed instead.

No sooner had ichigo steeped outside a large father-shaped projectile came fly towards him.

"Goooood morning Ichigooooo!"

Ichigo casually dodged his father's attack. Isshin crashed into the wall.

"Ichigo!", Isshin was unphased by his head injuries. "Are you ready!"

"As if, you think I want to be woken up early on a weekend?"

"You… you mean you don't want to come?" Yuzu began to whimper.

"Uh… NO!... I mean… i…" Ichigo sputtered as he spun around to see her.

"Way to go Ichigo, you made your sister cry" Karin stated, coming up the stairs. "This is a big thing for her."

"What about you?"

Karin turned her head to the side swiftly "M-me? W why would I care about some dumb school play?

"You're just upset you got casted as a tree aren't you?" Ichigo teased

"S-Shut up!" Karin delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw.

Ichigo let out a quick "Ow!"

Karin crossed her arms and with confidence in her voice stated, "It's your job to respect and care about your siblings!"

"Dammit old man! What kind of things are you teaching them?" Ichigo begged to his father.

At the school Ichigo was dragged around by his family. His dread was broken by a familiar voice.

"Yoo-hoo! Ichigo!" Ohrimie called gleefully.

"Hey, orihime, I didn't know you were coming to this thing."

"Oh, it's just I heard that you were coming…. And I-I thought…. I mean, knowing you…" her face turned beat red.

"Oh, I get it" Ichigo cut her off "You thought I'd be able to bear through this thing better if I had a friend with me."

"Um right…. A friend." Ohrime agreed with sadness in her voice.

Ichigo was about to question her tone when his father delivered a powerful kick to his face.

"It's time for the show to begin Ichigo!" Isshen proclaimed.

Ichigo sat through about an hour of the play before intermission was announced; he was the first one out of the door.

"Aw man what a drag", ichigo sighed. He spotted orihime and chad nearby and decided to join them. "Hey chad, what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to take up theater"

"I'm not sure if a school play is the best place to get the theater."

"Actually, child actors bring their own to the formula, and I must say whoever that was playing the tree was an excellent actor."

"The tree huh? Hey that's funny; that's the same part Kar-…. Wait…"

Ichigo's words went unheard. Chad and orihime were at the window.

"Hey what gives?" Ichigo casually approached the window as well. Outside he saw hundreds of hollows, an army stretching for at least a mile.

"What the hell? Where did they come from?"

"I can't feel their spiritual pressures." Chad noted.

"That can wait chad." Ichigo declared, fumbling around his pockets until he plucked out his shinigami badge. He glanced over to his friends who simply nodded their heads. They rushed out of the school to face the horde.

By now the hollows had drawn very near, a few small bird like ones dive-bombed straight at Orihime.

"I regect!" Orihime shouted, the hollows slammed into a large translucent shield. "Now!" Tsubaki appeared and flew through the swarm, slicing hollows to pieces as he went.

Another large hollow leapt from its position in the ranks and attempted to crush Chad, the hollow was beaten to a pulp moments later.

As for ichigo, he wasted no time rushing to the center of the horde, effortlessly slicing hollows as he went. He entered the air to deal with a few winged foes when suddenly he felt a small spiritual pressure and narrowly dodged a kick. He glanced to see his attacker and saw a skeletal hollow with a jolly-roger shaped mask.

"Your spiritual pressure is higher than a normal hollow; I guess that makes you the leader huh?"

"Congratulations!" the hollow mocked, "You can state the obvious!"

Ichigo let out a small sigh, "Alright what's your gimmick?"

"GIMMICK? YOU WOULD DARE CALL MY DUPLICATION POWERS A GIMMIK?"

"Duplication eh? How cliché"

"SILENCE YOU!" The hollow's muscles tightened up and after a few moments a duplicate had successfully split from his body, and then another, and another, and another… There was a small legion of hollows before Kurosaki. They flung themselves at him and were cut to ribbons for it. Ichigo didn't even bother with banter or emotions of any kind really, it was easier that fighting a normal hollow. But soon ichigo became aware of the fact that it didn't matter that they were so easily dispatched, they were infinite. The hollow kept on duplicating, doubling himself, tripling, quintupling, and on and on the clones spawned. Soon the entire sky was filled with the same hollow over and over again.

The hollow was confident in his never ending legion, so he stopped the production. "I know your in the middle of being utterly defeated soul reaper, but take a quick break to learn the name of the incredible hollow that will soon hold claim to the title of The-great-warrior-that-defeated-the-famous-yet –overrated-Ichigo kurosaki! I am THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL VIELE!" viele donned a dramatic pose while some of his clones provided a steady clap. "BUT DO NOT FEEL SADDENED SOUL REAPER! YOU WILL HOLD THE DISTINCTION OF BEING THE FIRST TO FALL AT MY HANDS! AND THOSE WITH THAT TITLE I GRANT THE PRIVILEDGE OF CHOOSING MY NEXT VICTIM! So, who will it be Ichigo kursaki? I was thinking of starting off with the 5th division, but it's your choice, who should I kill next?"

"Getsuga-Tensho!"

"That's an odd nam- OH SHIT!"

The great wave of spirit energy tore through the ranks of the clones and glanced Viele's mask.

The thin hallow was stunned for a few seconds, before suddenly looking at ichigo with sheer terror. "That attack… st-stay away from me!" he declared suddenly and began running away while creating several more of his doppelgangers. Ichigo knew he couldn't let him get away, but the horde of opponents was too much to power through and Chad and Orihime were too busy with their battles. He was left with only one option; He began to mouth the word _bankai_ when a series of white lights appeared suddenly, ripping his opponents apart while the traveld upward. Ichigo looked for the source and found Uryu standing on a roof firing barrages of arrows.

They moved in a sweeping wave that tore through viele's ranks. Only a few stray clones survived. Ichigo took the opportunity his friend had created and quickly met up with the true opponent. In a single stroke the hollow was sliced in two. The split remains plummeted to the ground. The duplicates paniced for a short time before disappearing. Uryu and ichigo joined with their friends and dispatched the remaining hollows.

"Nice timing Uryu." Ichigo complemented but the quincy didn't pay any mind, instead he, orihime, and chad inspected the defeated hollow. "His body didn't disappear like the other's" he noted. "He could be and Arrancar or Visored." Orihime simply shook her head at the suggestion. "He wasn't nearly strong enough to be one of those. And that weird Reiatsu of his, none of the arrancar I saw had anything like that. And Ichigo is a visored and I don't sense him with anything like this." Chad stood nodding to remarks.

"Um, guys? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked from a distance.

"What do you mean? Oh that's right you can't sense reiatsu very well." He grinned devilishly.

Ichigo wouldn't fall victim to the insult, instead he tightened his fist and admitted his flaw.

Uryu showed disappointment, "Kurosaki, when did you become a calm person? Anyway, this… thing has a peculiar Reiatsu, it's not that of a hollow or anything else we know of.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ichigo asked, he immediately regretted asking a stupid question like that.

Luckily his friend was done with the insults and answered calmly, " Yes, this could very well be a new threat… Did it happen to say anything during the fight that would reveal it's orgins?"

Ichigo placed his index finger on his chin and thought back, " Um, let's see…. He said his name was viele, he had the ability to make clones of himself obviously. He seemed like he was looking for me specifically, and… oh no."

"What?"

"He said that after me there were going to be more victims, the way he talked about his next target, he was talking about the soul society."

"That's not good. Alright then, ichigo you'll take the body to the soul society, have it examined by the 12th company and inform them of our friend here's little planned attack."

Ichigo was taken back, "What's with the plan so suddenly?"

"Call it intuition. You have the best relations with and ability to get to the soul society, and there is no telling if another attack will take place, so we need to be here." He turned to Orihime and chad, "Do either of you have any problems with this?"

The shook their heads. "well it's decided then, get going."

Ichigo grumbled slightly, but still he scooped up the remains of viele and left.

His friends watched him take off, when chad broke the silence.

"Ichigo didn't have Kon with him at the school, his body is lying motionless on the ground inside."

Orihime and uryu's eyes lit up. After a brief hesitation they ran to the school in panic.


	6. Ryoka defeated (Part A)

Soar through the sky… DISLCAIMER! I do not own bleach or any of the characters.

**Chapter 6**

The white clad duo paced silently down the Soul Society Street. Their steps left a steady trail of blood, a single trail among others; whose likes included burning buildings, lifeless bodies, and broken blades.

Seth stared straight ahead toward the empty alleyway, he tried to pretend that he was scanning for new opponents, but it was obvious he was simply trying to avoid speaking. Madera could hardly take it, but every time he began to speak he was met with that cold glare by his friend.

But that piercing gaze couldn't hold off the obvious question forever, "Hey Seth, buddy! Why don't we just turn back now?"

Seth stopped pacing, but he did not turn.

"Look man! We already did a number on this place! It'll take months for them to repair the damage alone."

Seth did not emote.

"Come on! I don't know if we can keep this up, we almost got our asses handed to us by a giant bipedal talking dog thing! If we barely pulled out of that, what chance do we have against the other, tougher captains?"

Seth closed his eyes, holding back anger.

"I get it man! The soul reaper punks deserve it! But that doesn't mean we should be reckless, we should fall back for now, hit 'em again some other time!"

Seth's eyes opened, his zanpakto shot up from his side and poked Madera's neck.

"If you want to leave then do so." The short reaper said menacingly, "Let's see how far you can get before my blade pierces through your traitorous cowardly fat."

Madera was not intimidated, the gesture only served to annoy him, "Don't talk like that, you know I ain't no traitor to the division."

"Then why do you persist on running away?"

"Hey! I wanted to get here same as you man! It's just that I disagree with what we're doing after getting here."

"What do you mean? We came here to slaughter the reapers for revenge."

"No! We came here to make a simple strike against the society, not start a freaking war."

"I'm afraid you're both wrong." A third voice sounded from behind the pair.

Seth turned his blade on the new figure, a figure that wore a standard captain uniform along with a light silk white scarf. Byakuya Kuchiki didn't flinch as he finished his sentence. "You've come here to die."

"HAHAHAHA!" Madera roared, "Pretty badass line buddy, but what the hell makes you think that you can beat us by yourself."

"I thought you were concerned with our abilities to defeat captains Madera." His partner reminded.

"Feh, a giant all-powerful captain maybe, but what harm could come from a single little pretty boy? How'd a scrawny imp like you become a captain anyway?"

"Such insolence" Byakuya sighed. "I'll show you why a Kuchiki is to be respected."

With that Byakuya flash-stepped in front of Madera and quickly swung his blade upwards – slicing the giant under his eye.

Madera's face tensed and he swung his fist outwards, but the captain effortlessly dodged it. Still irked, the large one charged after the soul reaper, arms above his head. They slammed into the ground leaving craters where they hit, once again byakuya was in no danger of being struck.

Rather it was the opposite, The captain slashed his opponent's neck from behind then quickly moved to his frontside to stab him while he turned. The giant didn't turn though, his arm swung out, slamming into Byakuya who reeled back. Byakuya was surprised at this, but he did not show it, instead he just leapt into the air and cut Madera just above the shoulder.

Seth reached for his Zanpakto and began to move to assist; his eyes lit up when he realized he could not move. Confused he looked downwards to find his feet incased in ice.

"What in the world?"

His eyes widened. He quickly leaned backwards as a white blur flew past him. A cut appeared on his abdomen. The blur crashed into the ground and spun around shortly after. It was a small soul reaper, Toshiro hitsugaya.

"This is your idea of an ambush?" Seth taunted angrily.

Spiritual pressure poured out of his body for a brief second, the ice on his feet shattered apart.

"Like that was really going to work."

"You're the one who's wounded." The child captain smirked.

"Well you're the one who's dead!" Seth roared as he grasped his blade. "Control the battlefield Petenshi!"

"Reign over the frosted Heavens! Hyourinmaru!"

Both warriors took hold of their weapons, but it was toshiro that moved first. Seth barely dodged to the side as Hyouinmaru glanced past him. Seth jumped backwards and hurled his whips forward. The young captain sidestepped them and pointed his blade at Seth. A pillar of ice launched from the sword's tip and struck the shoulder, creating a small gash.

Seth swung his arms to the side and Petenshi's ends followed, Toshiro leapt into the air letting them pass harmlessly under him. While airborne toshiro slashed the air and several Ice shards flew at their target. Seth retracted petenshi and used it to deflect the projectiles.

"Slash" he declared and the pendulums appeared. With precision his arms maneuvered to send the blades flurrying towards the air-borne Soul Reaper. Toshiro was able to deflect the strikes, but was slammed into the ground when Seth activated the "Smash" form. Seth attempted to land another blow, but Toshiro pushed himself to the side before the ball could impact. He swept the ground with his blade and an ice shard fired from his slash, the shard cut Seth across the cheek.

In retaliation the iron balls swung across the entire street, devastating the buildings on each side. To seth's dismay though Toshiro was unharmed.

"It's over." Toshiro proclaimed. An ice dragon manifested from his sword and flew at Seth.

The dragon's teeth sunk into his chest. He let out a cry of pain.

Breathing heavily he began to emanate a light blue aura.

"You're a fast one kid." He muttered before coughing up some blood. "And that zanpakto, I've heard about it… a tricky one."

Seth's aura exploded. Some of the nearby buildings began shaking. Toshiro took a step back.

Seth yelled out, "BAN-"

Toshiro's eyes widened, he instantly lunged his blade forward and summoned another ice dragon. "No you don't!" he roared.

"KAI!" Seth finished as the dragon raced towards him.

A long snake like series of picked blades sprung out and coiled around the dragon.

Toshiro struggled as the dragon was dragged to the side and brought down, disappearing.

The blades retracted till they stacked on top of Petenshi's new hilt. Toshiro recognized the bankai's shape. It was Renji's zanpakto.

Seth stood smiling, he was wielding Zabimaru.

**A/N**

**Been a while, huh? Yeah there's no excuse for this one, I'm just lazy. Parts b and c are being produced right now as well, so the wait won't be too long. If you like this one please comment! I'm always looking to improve my writing!**


End file.
